Bringing Them Together
by danii-chan
Summary: Gaara's being sent to Konoha! Will this be a good thing, or a bad thing? YAOI GaaraNeji SasukeNaruto slight TemariShikamaru MPREG in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi in later chapters. Neji/Gaara as well as slight Sasuke/Naruto and Temari/Shikamaru. Maybe OOC?

Gaara:YAY! A story! With me in it!

Neji: Calm down Gaara. She's probably gonna torture one of us.

Gaara: Oh shit! Not me please plaease please? -Begs-

Danii-chan: Stop begging! It doesn't suit you!

Gaara: -Pouts-

Neji: Now look what you did! I'll get you back! -Raises kunai-

Danii-chan: EEEK! -Runs away with an angry Hyuuga chasing-

Gaara: -Shakes head- Danii-chan does NOT own me. Or Neji. Or any Naruto characters. -Gets down on knees and prays- Thank you god!

**_Bringing Them Together._**

**_Chapter one

* * *

_**

Gaara looked out over the sand dunes. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange. He knew that if he didn't get back home soon, Kankouro and Temari would start looking for him. He let his thoughts drift and they stopped on a certain black-haired Hyuuga boy. Gaara sighed as he looked down at his feet.

_'I don't stand a chance with him, do I shukaku?'_ Gaara questioned the demon.

**_-How should I know?- _**Shukaku snapped back.

Gaara grumbled. _'Don't have to be so bitchy...'_

He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. A light breeze blew through his short red hair.

"I thought I'd find you here, Gaara." A soft voice spoke behind him, causing him to snap back to reality.

He turned around to look at Temari.

"Hn." He replied.

Temari sighed heavily and sat beside her younger brother.

"What's wrong? Ever since we got back from Konoha you have been acting a bit strange. Come on, spill."

Gaara turned his head away from her.

"Nothing."

**_-LIAR!-_** Shukaku growled.

"Gaara we both know that's a lie. Come on, I'm you'r big sister. You can tell me these things."

He sighed and looked at her, eyes full of hurt.

"It's just, I can never have the one I want."

Temari smiled sweetly and placed her hand on the top of his knee.

"Gaara, It's alright. Just show her you're interested. Don't seem to vulgar or eager, just give her some hints."

He snorted.

"Problem is, Temari...it's not a girl. It's a guy ok. A guy."

Temari's face dropped a bit but than she grinned.

"Oh? Who is he than? Maybe I can help you a bit."

**_-Do it. Just tell her about him and take her adivice!-_** Shukaku growled.

_'Shut up Shukaku!'_ Gaara hissed.

He sighed heavily and layed back in the sand and closed his eyes tightly.

"Hyuuga." He whispered.

"Huh? Who?" Temari asked, not hearing his answer.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- In Konoha x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Neji-niisan? I-is something wrong?" Hinata stuttered.

Ever since the Sand Ninjas had left, Neji had been acting wierd.

"Nothing, Hinata-san"

Hinata slowly shook her head and walked closer to him. "Y-you're ly-lying. I can te-tell by the way y-you have b-been staring out th-the window."

Neji whipped around to look at her. "Nothing is wrong Hinata-san. Don't worry about me."

He walked out the door towards the training grounds. When he arrived, he climbed a tree and sat there to think.

_'I can't have you can I. I want to tell you, but I can't'_ Neji thought to himself. _'If you knew you would probably laugh.'_

He shook his head and looked up at the stars and sighed. His mind began to wander over to the red-head.

"Gaara." He whispered.

**_T.B.C._**

* * *

Gaara: O.o

Danii-chan: What?

Gaara: You're going to torture me, aren't you?

Danii-chan: maybe -looks around suspicously-

Gaara: NOOO! Why me? Why not...Why not Naru-chan or Sasuke-kun...or even Neji-kun?

Neji: Hey! I don't like being tortured. Plus, you're cute when you're frusturated! -pokes Gaara's nose.-

Gaara: -Turns pink.- Shut up...

Neji: -Grabs Gaara and pulls him closer- Hmmm... This is nicer, isn't it?

Gaara: -Squeaks- Heh heh...

Danii-chan: Alrigh alright you guys! Knock it off!

Anyway..Review! Pretty please?

Gaara: Or I shall sick Shukaku after you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Neji: -Shakes head.- Danii-chan! You corrupted his mind!

Danii-chan: -Runs and hides- REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Yaoi in later chapters. Neji/Gaara as well as slight Sasuke/Naruto and Temari/Shikamaru. Maybe OOC?

Neji: That was fast.

Danii-chan: What was?

Gaara: You're a blonde!

Danii-chan: No, I'm a brunette...-doesn't get it-

Neji: Gaara. Stop before you've confused her.

Danii-chan: Tell me! I don't friken' get it!

Gaara: Too late. -giggle-

Neji: You giggle like a girl Gaara.

Gaara: Yea well, you scream like a girl in bed!

Neji: O.o

Danii-chan: Hehehehe! You two fight like a married couple! Hehehe! I soo have to tell Naru-chan and Sasu-chan!

Gaara: yea, and we'll tell them that you're calling them _that_.

Danii-chan: O.o NOOOO! -Gets on knees and begs- NO Please no!

Neji: Get up you fool! Gaara, knock it off! She _is_ the authoress you know. She could easily kill either one of us.

Gaara: O.o Gomen Nasai!

Danii-chan: You better be! Now, to prove you really are sorry, do the disclaimer!

Gaara & Neji: HAI! Danii-chan does not own any of us. Or any of the other lowlife characters.

Danii-chan: HEY! There are no lowlifes!

Gaara & Neji: GOMEN NASAI!

**_Bringing Them Together_**

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

"Come on. We have a mission. We must leave almost immediantly." Gaara called to his older sibblings.

"Hn." Kankouro grunted.

Gaara lost his patients and kicked him in the side. Kankouro bolted up.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?" He yelped.

Gaara just smirked and walked away. Temari started laughing at Kankouro, who just glared at her.

"So where are we going?" She asked when Gaara came back.

She smirked, already knowing where.

"We have a mission in Konoha. I have bussiness with thier Hokage."

Temari grinned. They all dressed and ate before leaving.

"I can't wait to see Shikamaru-kun!" She squealed once they left the village.

Kankouro shook his head and just glared at Gaara.

"Gaara you've been acting wierd since we last returned from Konoha. You also seemed a bit eager to get going." Kankouro stated.

Gaara stopped ubruptly. "What are you getting at, Kankouro?"

**_-Calm down baka! He's only stating the obvious!-_**

Gaara snorted. _'Shut up Shukaku! Nobody asked you!'_

They started walking again in silence. Well, almost silence due to Temari's little squeals.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- In Konoha x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright you guys." Tsunade quieted everyone. "As you know, the Sand Nins are coming and will be here soon. I want all of you to treat them with respect. They will be staying for a month.

Naruto jumped up and down at this fact.

"YES!" He screeched.

Sasuke hit the bubbly little blonde upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for you bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "But I'm _your_ bastard Dobe."

At that comment, the blonde Kyuubi-holder blushed. "Sh-sh-shut up!"

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, making Naruto blush even more. Sasuke pulled him closer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed. "There's people watching!"

Sasuke shrugged. "All well. They'll just have to deal with it, Dobe."

He bent down to capture his blondes lips in a kiss.

"AHEM!"

Sasuke looked up towards the source of disruption.

"Get a room will ya."

Naruto pulled away and ran towards the door where the disruption was from.

"GAARA!" He squealed, pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto." Gaara grumbled.

He looked over to see Neji, looking enviously at Naruto.

_**-Looks like the Hyuuga boy might just like you back.-**_

Gaara chose to ignore Shukaku this time. Naruto pulled away to walke back to Sasuke. A _very_ pissed off, Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama." Gaara bowed.

Behind him, Temari and Kankouro bowed briefly in respect.

"Gaara-kun." Tsunade replied, nodding her head. "Alright you guys. You may be dismissed. Gaara and I have some Bussiness to take care of."

Everyone left except for Gaara, who simply stood next to the door looking at everyone as they passed by. When Neji walked out, he smirked, causing the Hyuuga to go a slight shade of pink.

"Gaara, please, have a seat."

Gaara nodded and took his place infront of the Hokage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Out front of the building x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun." Temari said, standing next to him.

Shikamaru nodded his head in acknowlegement.

"How have you been?"

He turned his head to her and smirked. "Just fine, thank you."

Ino had had enough and approached the two.

"Stay away from him!"

"Oh, and why would I do that, Ino-chan?" Temari asked steetly, blinking her eyes in innocence.

Ino fumed. "Because he is mine!"

"Oh yea? I don't see you'r name on him anywhere! And if he _was_ you'rs, you'd be _dating_ him!" Temari screamed.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "How troublesome."

He walked away towards Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha snorted.

"Now you know how _I_ felt."

Shikamaru just shook his head. "Oh god! Get a _room_ you two!"

Naruto and Sasuke had started making out again.

"Gaara! Come on. Let's get something to eat." Temari called upon seeing the red-head exit the building.

Gaara only nodded and walked off.

"Are you gonna tell him soon?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Was his only answer.

_**-Gaara, you have to tell him soon. Atleast before we leave. It will only make you depressed again if you dont.-**_

Gaara sighed. _'Whatever Shukaku. I'll try atleast.'_

Shukaku growled in response.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- With Neji x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Neji, is something wrong? You haven't been as competative lately. Are you sick?" Tenten asked.

"No, Tenten. Nothing is wrong. No, I am not sick." Neji's head drooped._ 'I wish I was sick instead though._ He thought.

"No. Something _is_ wrong and I wanna know what!" She raised her voice a bit.

Neji just stared at her before drooping his head again. "Love. Love is what's wrong. Being inlove and knowing that you'r beloved will never love you back."

Tenten gasped. "Oh. Who is she?"

Neji continued walking. "I wish it was a she. Unfortunatly it's he."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Neji-kun...are-are you seriouse?"

All he could do was nod his head.

"Well than. Who is _he_?"

Neji turned his head to look at her. "Why would you care?" He asked, a bit colder than neccessary.

"Just tell me!" She snapped back.

Neji sighed. "It's Gaara."

* * *

Naruto: YAY! I've appeared! Wait...Hey you couldn't have gone further with mine and Sasuke's scene?

Sasuke: -Hits Naruto on the head- Shut up Usuratonkachi!

Gaara: I think you guys are worse!

Neji: -Nods head-

Sasuke: -Eye twitches- Piss off.

Naruto: -Cuddles into Sasuke's chest- Sasu-chaaaaan!

Sasuke: You're pathetic Dobe.

Danii-chan: I'm gonna try to end this before it gets violent. Please review!

-Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are screaming-

Danii-chan: -Covers ears- HURRY UP AND REVIEW BEFORE I KILL ALL OF THE CHARACTERS!

-All four of them stop and look at you innocently-


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I feel so bad for not updating! I got a bit busy with writing this at school and than...you probably don't care about excuses...  
Anyway...here is the third chapter.

Warning: YAOI! maybe a little fluff?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, seriously, don't you think something would have happened between all the males? If I owned Naruto...Sakura would probably be dead!

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Sasuke? Have you noticed the wierd looks Gaara and Neji have been giving each other?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"You really are a dobe, aren't you?" Sasuke smirked.

"Awww! Sasuke you're so mean!"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's obvious that they like each other."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Huh?"

Sasuke rolled it eyes. "Forget it."

He grabbed Naruto and kissed him. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke wasted no time.They battled for dominance and Sasuke won. He broke the kiss to remove Naruto's shirt and push him down on the bed. He left his lips and started attacking the blondes neck.

Naruto moaned. "Sa-Sasuke!" He gasped.

Sasuke smirked against his neck and made his way down to his chest. Naruto dug his hands into the raven-haired boy's hair. Sasuke kept going lower until he finally reached his pant line. He slowly started pulling his pants and boxers off.

"Damnit Sasuke! Stop teasing me!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke smirked and ripped them off. He sat back to take in the scene before him.

"Beautiful." He whispered, causing Naruto to blush.

Sasuke bent down and took Naruto's member into his mouth. Naruto gasped as Sasuke started lightly rubbing his tounge against the tip.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled. "St-stop teasing me!"

Sasuke pulled away and removed his own clothing. He kissed the blonde, grinding their hips together. Naruto gasped, giving entrance to his mouth. Sasuke slipped his tounge in, exploring everywhere. Naruto gasped again when he felt a finger enter him. Once he got comfortable, Sasuke slipped in another finger, and soon after that, a third. When he was sure Naruto was ready, he placed his aching member near his entrance.

"Ready? He asked.

Naruto only nodded quickly.

_**With Neji**_

"Neji, if you like Gaars so much, why don't you tell him?"

Tenten has been bothering him non stop since he told her about Gaara. He shook his head.

"It's not as easy as you think, Tenten."

This time, Tenten shook her head.

"Neji-kun, if you don't tell him by the end of the week, I will."

Neji stopped abruptly.

"What!"

He cried out. She smirked.

"You heard me. I will tell him for you if you don't do it yourself."

Tenten walked away, leaving Neji standing alone lokking, well, he looked dumbfounded. The only think that whent through his mind was something along the lines of:

"SHIIIIT!"

_**The next day**_

"Temari where the hell are we going?"

Temari giggled.

"You'll see Gaara."

The red head rolled his eyes. Shukaku laughed at him.

_**-You know you want to go. I know you want to!-**_

Gaara growled at him, but deep inside he agreed. Finally, Temari pushed him inside a house. Gaara's eyes widened. Everyone was there. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, well, the whole rookie nine. Then he noticed Neji and his team.

"Temari!"

He growled.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru walked up to them.

"Looks like you guys got dragged here too."

He sighed.

"Sasuke decided to have a 'get together'. He said if all of us didn't come, he'd kill us. How troublesome. Little bastard."

Gaara smirked. Temari latched onto Shikamaru.

"Let's dance Shikamaru-kun!"

The lazy brunnette rolled his eyes but followed her. Gaara walked over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Nice to see you came Gaara."

Sasuke sneared.

"Yea. Whatever. Why's you get everyone here?"

Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke, while you explain, I'm gonna run for cover."

As he began to walk away, Gaara noticed he was walking strangly. He turned back to Sasuke to find him smirking. Gaara shook his head and waited for Sasuke to answer.

"Well, this is really the only chance for you to talk to Neji. I understand you will be busy with our Hokage so, here is your chance to tell Hyuuga how you feel."

Gaara stood there dumbfounded.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke just kept on smirking.

"It's so obvious."

Gaara set on glaring at him.

_**-See! Everyone knows! You have to tell him now!-**_

Shukaku growled.

_'Piss off!'_

Gaara replied.

"Hmm. Whatever."

"OI! Hyuuga! Come here!"

Sasuke called.

_'Oh shit!'_

Gaara thought. Neji walked over casually, ignoring Gaara.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke snickered.

"Just wanted you to come over and have a chat with me and Gaara."

Neji whent a slight shade of pink at the mention of Gaara's name.

_**-OOO!-**_

Shukaku sneared. Gaara's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"So, Gaara."

Gaara jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He turned to Sasuke who happened to have the biggest smirk on his face.

"Gaara, what bussiness is it that you have with our Hokage?"

Gaara smirked.

"That's none of your bussiness."

Sasuke walked closer to him.

"Come on, Gaara. We're friends, ne?"

He said, licking his lips. Gaara shuddered and pushed him away.

"I might be staying, permanantly. I need to talk things over first before I can transfer."

He glanced sideways at Neji, who has a happy smirk on his face. Sasuke snorted.

"And why, may I ask, are you transfering?"

Gaara glared at him.

"I don't know!"

He snapped.

"It's none of your fucking bussiness!"

Matter of fact, Gaara didn't even know. He was just told he was to be put in another village. He noticed that Neji had drawn closer to him. He smirked and turned to him.

"And how are you Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked.

"Just fine. Yourself?"

"Living."

Gaara replied dryly.

"Well, why don't you guys catch up? I'm gonna...do something."

Sasuke said, walking away.

"So..erm...How's Temari and Kankouro?"

Neji asked, trying to start a conversation. Gaara frowned.

"They are fine. I haven't killed them yet so, yes, they are fine."

Neji chuckled.

"That's good, I guess."

They stood in silence, until Gaara broke it.

"Let's get something to drink."

Neji nodded and they found their way to the drinks. The liquide looked wierd. Gaara scrunched up his nose.

"OI! SASUKE!"

Gaara yelled.

"What now?"

He yelled back.

"What the hell is this shit?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Alchohol retard! What did you expect, Orange juice?"

Gaara gave him the finger before grabbing a cup.

"This better not kill me."

He growled. Neji chuckled again.

_**-Gaara made a funny!-**_

Shukaku howled.

_'Piss off!'_

Gaara growled at him. Gaara and Neji took a seat and started talking about random things. A couple glasses of...the..erm..drink...later, they were laughing at stupid jokes.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you could be so funny Gaara!"

Neji said inbetween gasps. Gaara grinned. It seemed Neji was half drunk, yet Gaara was still pretty sober. They were sitting right beside each other.Their knees and shoulders touching.

"Couple more drinks and they should admit to each other!"

Naruto said between giggles. Sasuke snorted.

"They better."

Neji had a couple more drinks than Gaara and was now leaning on him.

"Gaara, you smell nice."

Gaara blushed.

"Uhn, Neji, are you feeling ok?"

Neji laughed.

"Of course."

Neji got off the couch and pulled Gaara along.

"Let's dance!"

Gaara blushed even harder.

"N-Neji..."

_**-Shut up kid! Just go along with it!-**_

Shukaku growled. It was a fairly fast song, so Gaara felt safe. They started dancing, and to his surprise, no one really payed attention to them.

"Neji, umm, why all of a suddan do you want to dance with me?"

Gaara asked out of the blue.

"I don't know."

The song ended and a slow song came on.

_'SHIT!'_

Gaara thought. Neji put his hands on Gaara's hips and smiled.

"Come on. Dance."

Gaara blushed heavily and put his hands on Neji's shoulders. They danced and Gaara looked away. Neji stared at him.

"You're pretty Gaara."

Gaara snapped his head back to look at Neji, who smiled brightly. Neji brought them closer together so that they were practically hugging. He rested his head on Gaara's.

"Gaara, I have to tell you something."

Gaara felt his heart skip a beat.

"Gaara, I...I love you."

The red-head blinked.

_**-Did I hear correctly? Did he just say he loves you?-**_

Shukaku asked, shocked.

_'Yea.'_

_**-WOOHOO!-**_

"Neji...I-"

Neji shook his head.

"You probably don't love me back, but I just had to tell you."

This time Gaara shook his head.

"Neji don't be a baka! I love you too."

Neji looked away and than back at Gaara.

"You mean it?"

Gaara smiled. not a smirk nor a snear. He actually smiled.

"Of course I do."

He replied. Neji titled his head down a bit and kissed Gaara. They had stopped dancing and everyone was looking at them. Gaara deepened the kiss by titling his head up a bit more.

"Yes!"

Naruto whispered. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde. Nobody payed attention to them, they usually did all the time. Neji pulled away and smiled.He pulled Gaara closer to him, hugging him tightly.

"Love you my koi."

Gaara pulled back.

"Excuse me?"

Neji chuckled.

"It's your new nickname."

Gaara stood there gaping like a fish while Shukaku roared with laughter.

"Nuh-uh! I don't think so!"

He said. Neji smiled.

"Why not?"

Gaara looked panic-stricken.

"I don't want to be named after a damn fish!"

Everyone started laughing and he turned a dark shade of red.

"Aww. But koi is so cute."

Neji protested. Gaara looked at him, giving him the 'what-the-fuck-have-you-been-smoking!-' look.

"Whatever,"

Everyone had taken to watching the couple.

_**-Shut up baka! Stop fighting about it!-**_

Neji pulled Gaara into a hug."

"I love you."

He whispered.

"Love you too."

For once in Gaara's life, he felt wanted. He felt needed. He knew he was loved. Suddanly Gaara remembered something and pulled away from Neji, who looked at him, confused.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage!"

With that said, he ran out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm gonna be a bit busy for the next little while so I don't know when I can get the next chapter done. Please be nice and REVIEW! The button is soo pretty it's hard NOT to wanna just push it and write something really nice! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating right away. I;ve been busy with school work and all. I now have a new goal. I will try to update atleast once a week. And if I don't, I will make sure to have a really good excuse!

**_Bringing Them Together_**

* * *

"Gaara, please take a seat."

Tsunade said calmy as he walked in, half an hour late.

"Now, would you care to explain why you are so late?"

Gaara looked at her.

_**-Tell her kid! Just tell her why. She'll understand that you were too busy making-out with the Hyuuga boy to show up on time.-**_

Shukaku snickered. Gaara sighed.

"Uchiha decided to throw a party and I decided to go."

She nodded her head.

"Good enough. Now, tomorrow, someone will report here from Sand to say whether or not you will be staying here."

Gaara nodded his head.

"If you stay here, you will be assigned a team."

Gaara snorted.

"What's so funny?"

Tsunade snapped.

"Assigned a team? A team of what? Genin?"

He snorted again. Tsunade smiled at him.

"No. Probably a team of new ANBU. I know for sure a team of Genin wouldn't last a day with you."

Gaara smirked and nodded.

"So, tomorrow we will know for sure?"

Tsunade nodded.

"You may leave now. Oh, and, Gaara..."

Gaara looked at her.

"Try not to kill Sasuke if he pisses you off."

He smirked and walked out.

_**Outside**_

Gaara started walking back towards Sasuke's house. He saw people standing outside and he ran to see what was happening. When he arrived, he saw Neji and Kiba fighting.

"What's going on? Why are those two fighting?"

Gaara asked the closest person to him. It just happened to be Sasuke.

"Kiba decided to become an asshole and was saying stupid shit."

Gaara nodded for him to continue.

"He started with Neji saying he could kick his ass anyday. He also said some other uncomprehendable shit. Neji got pissed so they took it outside and started fighting."

Gaara smirked along with Sasuke.

"Neji's gonna kick Kiba's ass."

Gaara said. Sasuke only nodded.

"Neji, you fight like a chick man!"

Kiba yelled. Neji lunged after him, punching him right in the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up and fight dumbass!"

Neji yelled back. Kiba picked himself back up off the ground and swung at Neji, who easily dodged it and knocked Kiba back to the ground.

"Now who fights like a chick?"

Neji smirked.

"You're not worth my time."

He walked away from Kiba, who just layed on the ground, dazed. He found Gaara and calmy walked towards him. Gaara smirked.

"Nice moves Hyuuga."

Neji smirked back. He pulled Gaara into a hug.

"Let's go back to my place for a bit."

He whispered. Gaara nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

They started walking towards Neji's house, hand in hand.

"Gaara, do you know for certain if you will be staying in Konoha?"

Neji asked, calmy. Gaara shook his head.

"No. I will by tomorrow though."

Neji smiled.

"I hope you are."

"Me too."

When they got to Neji's house, they went to the living room. Neji brought out pop and turned on the television.(1)

"So Gaara. If you stay, do you know what you will be doing?"

Gaara cleared his throught.

"Being assigned a team. Tsuande says new ANBU, but I have no idea.

Neji smiled.

"Impressive."

Gaara moved closer to him.

"Not really. I don't really want to be assigned a team. I want to continue my own missions."

Neji pulled Gaara closer by his waist. Gaara rested his head on Neji's chest.

"But with new ANBU, you'll probably have more missions."

Gaara snuggled into Neji's arms.

"Mhm."

Was all he could say.

_**-Comfortable?-**_

Shukaku teased. Gaara jumped a little at the harsh voice.

"Something wrong?"

Neji asked, concern clearly written across his face and in his voice. Gaara shook his head.

"No."

Neji relaxed.

"Shukaku?"

He asked. Gaara nodded. He was glad Neji already knew about the demon. He didn't want to explain anything.

"Yea. The bastard wont shut up."

Neji laughed.

_**-Hey! I can hear you ya know!-**_

Gaara smirked.

_'I know. Now, leave me alone and let me enjoy this!'_

Neji shifted and Gaara liiked up at him.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

Neji asked. Gaara smirked and got up. Neji grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room. When Neji closed the door, he turned and kissed Gaara. They battled for dominance and Neji won. He pushed Gaara onto the bed, still kissing him. He broke the kiss to remove Gaara's shirt before quickly disposing his own. Neji captured Gaara's lips in another passionate kiss.

_**Next Day**_

"Neji, are you coming with me to see Hokage?"

Gaara asked the Hyuuga.

"Yea I guess."

He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. When the 2 of them walked out, the villagers noticed Gaara was walking a stiffly and wincing every once in awhile. Once they arrived to the Hokage's office, a ninja from the sand village was there already. Tsunade smiled and and told them to take a seat. Neji complied but Gaara decided to to stand. This caused Tsunade and Neji to smirk. Gaara noticed this and got pissed.

"Stop looking at me and get on with the meeting!"

They snickered at him and he pouted a little in the corner.

"Alright. On with what we are here for."

Tsunade said, clearing her voice a bit.

"Gaara, we have comformation on what will happen."

Gaara perked up. Neji looked over at him hopefully.

_**-This best work out kid. I don't want to put up with you being bitchy because you can't stay.-**_

Shukaku growled in a teasing manner.

"Shut the hell up Shukaku!"

Gaara said aloud. The other 3 that were in the room turned and looked at him, causing him to blushy darkly.

"Damn demon."

He mumbled. Shukaku snickered. The sand ninja stood up.

"The kazekage and Hokage have come to an agreement."

He began but was cut off by Tsunade loudly clearing her throat.

"I will tell him."

The sand ninja bowed and sat back down.

"Gaara, you are able to stay."

She said calmy before her face broke into a smile. Gaara smiled also and looked over at Neji who was grinning.

"However!"

She said, dropping her smile. Gaara looked back at her.

"You will be assigned a team. Unfortunately, they will be genin."

Gaara groaned loudly.

"Not genin!"

He complained to himself. Shukaku howled with laughter and Neji snickered, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Why? Genin are impossible! They are so...so...weak!"

He cried out. Tsunade gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"Sorry. Only choice we have."

Gaara sighed.

"Whatever. They are going to hate me."

Neji got up and hugged him.

"It's alright. You'll have fun watching their futile attempts."

Gaara smirked at that.

"Sounds fun!"

Tsunade and Gaara smirked.

"But wait. What about Kankouro and Temari?"

He asked.

"They'll be staying too."

Tsunade replied.

"You may leave now. Someone will be bringing your belonging to you within the next week."

Neji put his arm around Gaara's waist and they walked out. Tsunade shook her head, grinning.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one might be a bit short and I'm very sorry. I just haven't really had the time to write or update with the school work I have been getting. teachers are really starting to get hard on us cuz it's close to graduation and all. Well, please please please review! The more reviews I get, than the faster the updates will come! 


	5. Chapter 5

**"GAARA!"**

Gaara and Neji cringed at the voice. Temari, Kankouro, Shikamaru and Naruto came running towards the couple.

"Gaara we get to stay!"

Temari shrieked, latching onto him. Gaara smirked at the look on Neji's face and hugged his older sister back.

"I know."

She pulled away from him and walked over to Shikamaru. Gaara looked at them, questioning her. She blushed. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We got together last night after you and Neji left."

He stated. Kankouro grinned and walked up to Gaara"

"Good goin' man! You got him!"

Gaara blushed and Neji smirked.

"So, get any action last night?"

He asked, still grinning. This time Neji blushed and Gaara smirked.

"Maybe."

He replied slyly. Temari squealed and everyone laughed. They all decided to go separate ways for a bit. Everyone except Neji and Gaara, who wanted time alone. They went back to Neji's house and cuddled on the sofa.

"Gaara."

Neji whispered, laying his head on Gaara's.

"Hn?"

Neji smiled.

"Where are you going to to stay?"

Gaara lifted his head.

"Why?"

He asked. Neji smiled again.

"Why don't you stay with me?"

He asked casually. Gaara smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?"

He asked. Neji nodded. Gaara put his head back down on Neji's chest.

"I'd love to stay with you."

They fell alseep there that night. In the morning when Neji woke up, he couldn't see Gaara. He panicked and looked around. He noticed a light in the bathroom and settled down. All of a sudden, Gaara yellled.

_**"NANI?"**_

Neji jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong. He found Gaara staring into the mirror, horror clearly written accross his face.

"You son of a bitch demon!"

Neji looked at him worriedly.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

He asked, taking a couple cautious steps towards Gaara.

"Neji! Everything is so..._wrong_! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The red head cried, running into Neji's arms.

"Gaara, tell me. I can help."

He said calmy, getting more worried. Gaara shook his head.

"No. You can't help."

Neji was getting very worried.

"Gaara. Tell me please."

Gaara took a step backwards and looked him in the eyes.

"Neji, I'm _pregnant_."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. I'm incredibly sick right now. My face keeps turning red and it gets hard to breath and than come the vivid head aches that impare my vision. So sorry for it being so short, but because of my symptoms, I cannot stay in front of the computer screen for too long. Anyway, please don't hate me. Chapter seven will be up hopfully before Friday. Enjoy the chapter!

**_Bringing Them Together  
Chapter 6_**

* * *

Neji stood still, trying to process everything in his mind.

_'Gaara...pregnant...who's?...Mine?...NANI!'_

Gaara slid to the ground, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm...I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's happening too fast. Blame the demon!"

Neji chuckled, coming back to reality. He walked towards Gaara and crouched down.

"So, are we keep it?"

He asked. Gaara looked him in the eye.

"We've been together, what? Two days? And this has happened. I...I'm confused..."

Gaara lowered his gaze. His head hurt.

"Gaara, my question was, are we keeping it?"

Gaara looked at him again.

"Y-yes. Yes, we'll keep it. Butonlyifyouwantto"

He said, saying the last part quickly. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to keep it, than I want to. We'll keep it."

Neji grabbed his hands and helped him up and pulled him into a hug.

"You should be happy."

He whispered. Gaara nodded.

"I am happy. It's just...I'm a guy. I shouldn't be...pregnant. Shukaku said he did it..."

Neji snorted.

"Stop blaming that damn demon. It's my fault too you know. It takes two to tango. Or in our case...three. But I am happy to be starting a family of my own with the one I love."

He said calmy, nuzzling Gaara's head. The red-head calmed down a bit and burried his face into Neji's shirt. Neji sighed and pulled him closer.

"Come on. Let's go sit down. We'll talk to Tsunade later. Once we have calmed down."

Gaara nodded and Neji pulled him by the hand to the couch.

"Are you ok Gaara?"

Gaara looked a bit pale and kept looking at the ground. Neji was starting to worry.

"Gaara you should sleep. You're starting to scare me. Calm down."

Gaara flung himself into Neji's arms.

"I'm sorry Neji! I'm so sorry."

Neji was shocked.

_'What the hell is he apologizing for?'_

He thought.

"Shhh...Shhh...Quiet. There is nothing to be sorry about. Stop apologizing and calm down. Lay down and go to sleep."

Neji whispered, rubbing wide circles on the red-head's back. Gaara sniffed.

_'The hell! Is he crying?'_

He held Gaara in his arms and layed back, bringing the sand nin down on top of him. He kept rubbing his back, hoping to calm him down. The last thing Neji remembered was the content sigh that escaped Gaara's lips. Right before blackness consumed them, they both felt at peace.

* * *

Again, sorry for it being so short. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!

Neji: The Authoress MAY not be able to update to your likings. Please bear with it. As she has explained at the top, she cannot be infront of her terminal for too long. In hopes of a fast recovery, REVIEW! Or I'll kill her and the story will stop!

**_Danii-chan:_** NEJI! Stop threatening them you little bigger or I'll just kill you off!  
**_Gaara:_** _-pales-_ NOOO! _-touches stomache and talks to it-_ Don't worry baby. That mean bitch wont touch daddy!  
_**Danii-chan:** -face reddens and air ways constrict-  
**Gaara:**_ -_pales even more-_ NOOO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE! yOU NEED TO FINISH THIS DAMN STORY!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
